what to do?
by silvermoonshard
Summary: Kagome has been wondering a lot. what would happen to her after all the shards have been collected? would she stay with Inuyasha and the gang or go back home 500 years into the future. Kouga? What is he doing here? Will he be able to clear our little miko's mind or will she be to blind to see whats been there all along.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi there everyone! Silver bun bun here, so while I was studying for the semester exams that we have next week a cute little idea for a couple appired. I've been reading some Inuyasha fanfics and was like, "Hmm there isn't a lot of kogakagome fanfics so here I am at 1 in the morning writing this little fan-fic! ^^ **_

_**This is rated M for language and some later lemons in future chapters. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**P.S I don't own anything but this fanfic and an adorable collection of stuffed animals. All characters of Inuyasha belong to the writer.**_

_3__rd__ person p.o.v:_

_Kagome was just wondering around her local little mall that sold lots of cute trinkets and sweets that she thought she could take to Shippo and the gang back in the feudal era. Though she wasn't thinking about going back soon after her last fight with Inuyasha about how she still had to go back to her regular time to finish high school, he just didn't want to let her leave. He kept on yelling about how collecting all the shards was more important so he could finally become a full fledge demon instead of her going back to that lame time. _

_Little by little Kagome really started thinking about what would happen to her when all of the shards were collected. Would she go back to the future where all her friends and family were? Or would she stay there, in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the gang? She honestly didn't know. She let out a most needed frustrated sigh that was kept deep inside finally out. Windows past and so did random strangers from every corner of the mall. Ending the search and decided to go home to finish the last bit of notes she had to study for her final exam of high school that was just around the corner. _

_Going up the stairs she started making her way to her house passing the tree where she found Inuyasha in the first time she past the well. She all of a suddenly stopped, she felt a familiar presence in the house that she didn't know who it was. "Could it be Inuyasha back all ready?" No it wasn't him; she couldn't even feel her families' presence there anymore. Frantically she started to run to the door of her house. Panic and total horror started to build deep inside her as she touched the door handle. With a deep breath she slowly opened it. Kagome could sense that there was someone in HER room. _

_Kagome's P.O.V:_

With a shaky hand I reached for the door knob of my house. Slowly, I opening it to be only greeted by the darkness. I took my right hand and glued it to the wall looking for the light switch. Stepping inside I closed the door and started panting. I was debating whether or not I actually wanted to turn the lights on. Would there be bodies on the ground with pools of blood? Was a robber at my house breaking in?

Millions of terrifying images popped into my brain praying that none of them were true. My hand found the tiny switch which would turn on the lights. I breathed in telling myself that everything was going to be ok. But what if it wasn't? I didn't have my bow and arrows with me, and the kitchen was only five feet away would I make it in time to grab a knife and protect myself if anything were to pop up and try to kill me like it did to my family? Quickly turning on the lights deciding that it would be better if I just get it over with, I closed my eyes to slowly open them again once the lights were turned on. I inspected every little nook I could from my spot. No bodies no blood but then who would be upstairs?

A small blue envelope with my name on it caught my line of sight and I started walking to it. As I made my way over I made two mental notes to do tomorrow. They would be to polish the hardwood floors and the clean our beautiful marble counter top sparkly clean. A frustrated sigh escaped my mouth as I finally held up the envelope with both my hands. And opened it, inside was the explanation as to where everyone was. They went to a beautiful resort near the beach in Florida and said they were sorry but they booked the tickets and everything and couldn't buy me one so they could take me. I didn't blame them I was always five hundred years in the past with Inuyasha and the gang. I spend so much time over there that I'm barely here with my family.

What did catch my eye was how my mom said my "boyfriend" came to pick me up but I wasn't there so she told him to wait for me in my bedroom. Me having a boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend nore have I ever had one. Hmm I wonder who. Making my way up stairs, I trying to make as little noise as possible to scare said, "boyfriend" off-guard with a frying pan and tie him up for some needed expected answers. What I saw next when I walked into my bedroom shocked me more than I would of ever suspected to be shocked. How? Why? GIRLFRIEND? Kouga.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi there everyone Bun Bun here. Thank you so much for the positive reviews I got this week it really makes me want to write a new chapter and upload it every day. Schools been really hard to handle this couple of days, I'm so sorry for the delay. I want to thank you to, soy .saucE, rinlovesyou, and shadow zombie, and many more for all the support you have given this story this couple of days. Anyways let's get the story started right.**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Kagome's p.o.v:**_

There in my bed laid Kouga, tangled up in my baby blue bed sheet and a white pillow underneath his head. His eyes were closed and his chest was going up and down in a very slow, up and down rhythm. He laid there in my bed, deeply asleep and relaxed. _"He looks so cute being all bundled up in my blankets. Wait, what? Oh my kami Kagome snap out of it, you did not just call Kouga cute!" _I couldn't let the small smile forming in my lips from forming. A warm feeling wrapped itself around my heart and made it skip a beat or two. My face flushed as I got closer to him; my body having a mind of its own stopping in front of him while sitting down on my bed. I looked down at him a noticed how his black midnight sky bangs came across his eyes. This bothered me and without thinking about it I reached out and brushed them away as smoothly as possible not trying to wake the alpha of the south wolf tribe up.

Before I could pull away Kouga grabbed my wrist pulling me down next to his sleeping form. The blush on my checks grew ten times stronger at that exact moment our bodies touched. His body was so warm and welcoming with a smell of forest wood, rain and some unknown sweet smell I could recognize at the time. I tried to get away from his grip but only succeeded on doing a one eighty degree angle making my back face his chest. Warm strong arms circled around my waist and held me in place. Now I knew for sure he would never let got. "_Might as well get as conferrable as possible I guess." _With a sigh escaping my lips I relaxed a bit in his grasp.

I snuggled closer him welcoming the warmth radiating from his body. His grip relaxed a bit more around my waist and he drew closer to my neck. "_I'm pretty sure if he woke up he'd see a tomato instead of me first. How embarrassing!"_ with a pondering mind distracting me from reality, I failed to notice the waking wolf behind me. A slow warm lick to my neck snapped me back to reality. Two things happened, I had this weird warm feeling in my tummy and I jumped out my bed landing on my butt next to the bed. _"FUCK!" _a silent curse escaped my lips while lifting my hips up a bit to rub my sore butt of the ground.

_**KOUGA'S P.O.V:**_

I was lying down in Kagome's bed, just thinking things through. I've missing her this past few days and nights, constantly thinking about her. The packs been nice and normal no trouble at all but just to dull. We kept going each day doing the same routine as ever; so I thought I should pay MY woman a visit. At the thought of me seeing Kagome after two months made a smile appear on my face. Her long dark blue almost black hair that landed near her perfectly round ass, and killer long toned tan legs that showed with that weird piece of green clothing she would wear every time I saw her along with a white long sleeve shirt showing all the right curves that her womanly body had. Just thinking about it made start to get "happy" in a little space down below. A long disapproving growl escaped my mouth. I can't lose control over the situation right now for kami knows that at least in this place, the home of my future mate I would NOT under any circumstances relive myself if I didn't have her approval of it.

I sighed yet again. Seems like I've been doing that a lot lately, I needed a relive from the stress I've been having this past couple months. Deciding I should distract myself before things get out of control, I pondered about how I got here in the first place. After leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in charge I ran to find Inutrasha. When I did find the mutt he was alone and I couldn't smell my woman anywhere near him. I grew furious and yelled at him asking where she was and what happened to her, just to receive some bullshit about her being in a well. I stood there shocked, here was the stupid mutt I let protect my woman and he just leaves her in a well! I grabbed the bastered by the neck putting more strength than needed and demanded he pointed to the direction of said well. Finally receiving an answer from the mutt I ran to the direction and forcefully dropped him on the ground.

I found the well in a couple of seconds and stopped, taking a huge breath through my nose trying to catch my future mates sent. I found very little of her sweet honey sent leading me down into the well _"KAGOME, KAGOME CAN YOU HEAR ME DOWN THERE? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? DON'T WORRRY IM COMING TO GET YOU!" _I jumped down into the well down the well not expecting the lights that were flashing brightly all around me until my feet touched solid ground.

"_What is this place?" _I said loudly enough just so I could hear myself. I was confused but alert at the same time. Taking a long deep breath in, smelling something familiar I stopped and thought. I realized I caught Kagome's scent and with one well powerful jump I landed outside the well. Different smells caught my attention right away and found myself looking into a very peculiar sight if I might so say myself. There was almost no grass to be found and was surrounded by walls and steps. Opening the door to the outside world to get a better peek I stopped dead in my tracks_. "What the…" _was all I said taking in the strange atmosphere around me. Closing my eyes I tried to concentrate on Kagome's smell, what if she was in danger and needed me. I found her scent quit quickly and ran towards this weird hut. Her smell was really strong there so I stropped, I heard voices of people inside and tried to get in. With no success after five minutes I started panicking but tried to keep my cool.

A short woman with short black hair appeared in front of me as she opened the door. She took a long look at me and smiled._ "Oh you must be one of Kagome's friends come in please." _She made way and I stepped inside, everything I saw was almost the same types of things I would see in a regular human village but they had some weird machines that I didn't recognize._ "Kagome isn't here right now but you can stay in her room if you want. Judging from your attire you must be one of her friends from the past like Inuyasha. Am I correct?" "Yes ma'am I am. You see I'm Kagome's as she would say 'boyfriend'." _I couldn't help but smirk. My future mate's mother, whose name I just learned was Ayumi, face went from shocked to one full of joy.

With that she dragged me over and sat me down. We talked for a few moments talking about random things she wanted to know. I had something to drink out of this strange glass cup while heading up to Kagome's room. . I opened the door and to my surprise I felt like I walked into an expensive inn. Back in our era as Ayumi kindly explained to me, we didn't have such luxury; but we did have beds made of furs. I saw what I assumed was her bed and sat down. "_Man what a place no wonder she comes back here often_." I lied down on her bed inhaling her sent that was clearly trapped in this certain area of fabric.

Unconsciously, I fell asleep just thinking about the one that has been invading my mind throughout the countless days. Kagome… A certain someone's smell invaded my nose reminding me of the reason why I was actually here. I was here for her and only her. Still keeping my eyes closed I waited for the moment for her to get closer so I could cuddle up against her. Once her hand touched me I saw my opportunity and grabbed her by the wrist taking her down next to me in a tight embrace. I could smell her embarrassment and feel how perfectly our bodies fit together. Feeling her stop fighting me I loosened my grip one her and relaxed a bit more knowing she wouldn't leave me alone.

Not wanting for her to notice me awake just yet I moved a bit along with her. When we were at the perfect angle I decided I played with her enough opened my eyes at stared at her neck for a while. Smirking, I ever so slowly lifted my head up just enough to be able to properly lick her where my mating mark would be in her neck. My tongue came out and gave her a long warm lick. The next two things that happened could help but make me laugh. Kagome jumped up off the bed while giving away a surprise yelp and then her lifting herself up to rub that perfectly round ass she had._ "Welcome home, Kagome."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there my lovely little monsters Bun Bun here! Any ways sorry I took so long to update. A very tragic thing happened… my computer died and well I haven't been able to buy a new one yet so I could review. I wanted to that all the loyal readers out there that still read this fanfic and hello and welcome to the new ones. Oof so much anyways.

: Like always I don't own Inuyasha or else I would of made the whole entire series different and involves Kouga more. Enjoy don't forget to like and leave any comment, idea, and what not below. :

Chapter 3:

His sweet laughter brought me back after just sitting there on the floor looking at him. Fine toned legs that weren't too skinny or muscular stretched out on my bed. It was followed up to a beautiful chest plate that covered the one thing I knew I wanted to see more of yet never did. _"That needs to come off. I can't see that yummy piece of meat what a pity!" Wait what? Me wanting to see Kougas' well-toned chest and maybe a rocking six pack wait no maybe eight mmmmm. That would be such a yummy sight to see." _

I didn't notice how long I was just staring thinking this very un lady like things about the guy in front of me. All I could do was mindlessly just stare at him and feel the pool of heat grow in between my legs more and more. A small moan escaped my lips by accident and I finally noticed that the one and only Kouga was just there. You know just there looking at me…no smirking at me.

"_Kouga the hell was that for!" _I quickly snapped out of my daze and confronted him, before I could say anything else his tempting ocean deep blue eyes froze me on the spot. I was paralyzed, frozen, I didn't even breath as he walked closer and closer to me. I felt like I was the pray and he the hunter. Our eye contact didn't drift away, if anything I felt my cheeks go ruby red and the rest of my body burning. Closer and closer he walked, the seconds felt like hours. That all was until…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there yet again hehe oh I was so mean leaving the story like that but I wanted to make you guys wait for a bit to see what you would do.

Pink teddy bear: *throws a text book at Bun Bun* you're so mean never do that again or I'll kill you and eat you!

Bun Bun: * gulps and looks at the bear with fear* u-u-um yes Mr. Bear sir!

Well now onto the story.. and no I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Mr. Bear! Enjoy

Chapter 3..part 2:

His sweet laughter brought me back after just sitting there on the floor looking at him. Fine toned legs that weren't too skinny or muscular stretched out on my bed. It was followed up to a beautiful chest plate that covered the one thing I knew I wanted to see more of yet never did. "That needs to come off. I can't see that yummy piece of meat what a pity!" Wait what? Me wanting to see Kougas' well-toned chest and maybe a rocking six pack wait no maybe eight mmmmm. That would be such a yummy sight to see."

I didn't notice how long I was just staring thinking this very un lady like things about the guy in front of me. All I could do was mindlessly just stare at him and feel the pool of heat grow in between my legs more and more. A small moan escaped my lips by accident and I finally noticed that the one and only Kouga was just there. You know just there looking at me…no smirking at me.

"Kouga the hell was that for!" I quickly snapped out of my daze and confronted him, before I could say anything else his tempting ocean deep blue eyes froze me on the spot. I was paralyzed, frozen, I didn't even breath as he walked closer and closer to me. I felt like I was the pray and he the hunter. Our eye contact didn't drift away, if anything I felt my cheeks go ruby red and the rest of my body burning. Closer and closer he walked, the seconds felt like hours. That all was until…

"Kagome" that one word. Him calling my name finally made me go black. Squatting over in front of me until he was eye level with me just smirking. Pearly white fangs were shown and along with that beautiful white smile he also had made me want to turn to goo. I never said it out loud but after a while of being with Inuyasha I found the true meaning of my feelings towards him. Yes I still somewhat liked him and it hurt me when he would abuse me with his words. To him they were little but to me they were arrows stabbing me deeper and deeper. Since I was little I was always picked on, made fun of, bullied with no excuse what so ever or to what the mean people that me said "entertaining".

With Kouga it was different; he was nice and caring and didn't mind showing it to his whole pack. Even after he claimed me in front of his pack right after I slapped him hard he never stopped showing me his sweet side. It didn't stop amazing me how much he cared about every member of his pack and how much respect and love they showed their leader back. The prince himself was a true alpha, and by far the best I knew anyone could have.

Not stopping his movements Kouga picked me up bridle style and oh so gently laid me on my bed. He then moved over next to me and laid right next to me while wrapping his arms around my waist. It was silent but I didn't mind. I snuggled up closer to him and turned over my back to his chest and snuggled even closer to him if it was even possible. The day's events started dwelling in on me by that time but I didn't care. My unannounced crush on Kouga was starting to turn deeper and soon I knew, I just knew that he was slowly taking my heart little by little.

Grabbing one of his wrists I moved it so that it looked like he was hugging me by my shoulders while pulling me closer by the bottom. I loved it and while closing my eyes I rubbed my cheek to his hand and sniffed him. The smell of forest invaded all my senses finally falling asleep unaware that by accident I entwined our fingers together.

Kouga:

I watched my woman sound asleep in my arms. Was I dreaming or was this real. I chuckled with amazement knowing that no matter what my future mate and mother of my no our pups wouldn't stop amazing me ever. Gazing at her angelic face I could tell she was exhausted. Today's events must have been hard of her is she looks this tired. My thumb making little circles around the smooth surface of her soft hands. After all the fights that she has been through proving herself worthy of being a great human miko she still held on to her soft milky tanned skin. I did as she did to me and sniffed her. I could tell she still held to her innocence or what she had left. A small trail of arousal hit my nose remembering her on the floor just looking at me. It took all I had in me not to let my demon out and mate with her right then and there on the spot. I loved her and until she gives me her permission verbally I won't make her be with me that way.

I will wait how long she has me wait if it be days, months, years, or century's I'll wait. For her I'll do anything to make her happy even if getting along with Inutrasha is one of them. Closing my eyes I finally gave him and fell asleep right beside my beautiful Kagome. "One day Kagome, one day you'll be mine. And I'll tell you I love you and you'll be able to say it right back." I gave a quick kiss to her neck where one day she will bear my mating mark. "I love you forever" and with that I fell asleep holding the woman that always appears to be in my dreams. The only one that has been able to capture my heart, and prove the reasons why she is still there time and time again, no matter what she will always be my angel, Kagome.


End file.
